


Crowned In Moonlight

by Momofraise



Series: The Rise of Pirate King Kim Hongjoong and His Crew [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, First Kiss, Healer Kim Namjoon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Switch Kim Hongjoong, Switch Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, the plants are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momofraise/pseuds/Momofraise
Summary: Namjoon is a healer who lives in a cottage on the edge of the forest alone with only plants for company and he likes it that way. One day, an old friend stops by with a huge favor to ask of him.Can Namjoon and Hongjoong put aside their differences and make a life for themselves?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: The Rise of Pirate King Kim Hongjoong and His Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744453
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon knew it was going to be an exciting day. 

The plants were tittering about in the cottage, agitatedly twirling their stems and fluttering their vines. Namjoon caught whispers of “someone’s coming” and “yayayayayay” from them but tried not to think too much of it. Whatever was supposed to happen will happen and, in the meantime, he’ll keep watering his plants and mixing his remedies. 

The day was cloudy with the scent of rain on the air like a calling card. He looked out the window of his cottage, and saw his dandelions waving about, signaling visitors upon the path that leads to his cottage. He couldn’t see anyone coming through the forest yet, but he shook tea leaves into a pot and readied the mugs. 

A honeysuckle blossom reached down and tickled his ear in excitement. Namjoon chuckled. 

“Yes, visitors are on their way,” he said, reaching up to touch the honeysuckle plant with a gentle finger. Plants of all sorts hung from the ceiling, and the honeysuckles were among his favorites for their sweet scent. Pots cluttered the tables, counters, and desk in his cozy cottage, more lined the windows in the bedrooms and bathroom. 

Namjoon didn’t receive visitors often; he went into town a few times a week to sell his remedies and help people but didn’t really want people coming to him. Part of it came from a desire to keep his plants safe, and part of it came from the simple fact that he was shy, having become more used to plants than people. 

After a few minutes, he heard a knock on his round wooden door. He took the kettle off the fire and opened the door, pushing an overzealous lavender plant out of the way. 

“Captain Eden!” Namjoon exclaimed, surprised at the scene before him. 

Captain Eden stood with one hand upon his hip and the other grasping the neck of a boy who kept looking down. The captain’s bow tie lips were pursed with displeasure and he wasn’t wearing his usual pirate hat, so Namjoon surmised that something, or someone, had him in quite a tizzy. 

“Good morning Namjoon. I know it has been a while, but I need to cash in that favor you owe me,” Captain Eden said, side-eyeing the boy next to him, who refused to look up. 

“Please come in, my old friend. I made some tea,” Namjoon replied, ushering them inside his cottage. 

Captain Eden sighed in relief and yanked the boy in behind him. Vines and leaves reached out to touch the captain, who smiled and greeted the plants warmly.

They sat at Namjoon’s round table and Namjoon poured them each a mug of tea. He smiled gently at the boy as he handed him a mug of tea. 

“Dun want it,” the boy bit out, still refusing to look him in the face. 

“Hongjoong, be polite,” the captain barked at him. 

Hongjoong looked up and Namjoon almost gasped; his face was beautiful, sharp chin and feline eyes. His lips were perfectly pink and plump, but what shocked Namjoon the most was the hideous blackeye marring his lovely features. 

“What happened?” Namjoon asked, brows furrowed in worry. He felt his plants regard the newcomer as well. 

Captain Eden sighed. “I’ll start at the beginning. This is Hongjoong, he’s my ward and I’ve been teaching him the ways of the sea. He has his sights set on being a pirate captain, but he’s become too unruly,” Eden growled. 

“How so?”

“Picking fights with my crew, throwing himself into danger to prove a point, and just being too impatient in general.” 

“Those fuckers were asking for it, Captain—”

“I don’t care if they were begging for it, you still have to follow pirate code!” Eden snapped. Hongjoong fell silent, mouth in a tight line. The plants were still and Namjoon wondered if they were shocked or just curious. 

“But…what do you want me to do?”

Eden turned to him as he took a swig of his mug, making Namjoon wince. (He even drank tea like a pirate).

“I’d like you to treat his blackeye here. Can’t have his pretty face getting scarred too early or his mother would never forgive me, God rest her soul. Then…” Eden looked away sheepishly. “Could he stay here with you for a while?”

“What?!” exclaimed both Namjoon and Hongjoong. The plants wiggled in excitement. 

“I’ve got a big shipment of gold to deliver and it’s a touchy business, okay? I can’t have this firecracker here ready to fight anyone who so much as looks at him. I need you to teach him patience and some herbal lore. Make him useful. Teach him how to control his temper and his tongue. Hell, maybe the plants can brighten up his attitude.” 

The plants perked up. 

“Yes, you all cheer me up whenever I visit. You can help my boy, right?” 

The plants nodded, green heads and brightly colored petals bobbing up and down, and Namjoon groaned. 

“What the hell is going on with these plants anyway?” Hongjoong sneered. 

The plants weren’t offended; they just laughed at the clueless boy. 

“Well, if you are going to live here, then you need to learn to properly address the plants with respect,” Namjoon said sternly, hoping the boy couldn’t tell how awkward he felt. 

“That’s right, listen to Namjoon here,” Eden added, tickling the vines. 

“How old are you, Hongjoong?” Namjoon asked. 

“Almost 18,” he spat back, leaning back in his chair and putting his dirty boots on Namjoon’s freshly scrubbed table. Namjoon’s eyes narrowed. 

“Joong! Put your damn feet down. Stop acting like a brat,” Eden admonished. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes but put his feet down. 

Eden and Namjoon swapped news for another fifteen minutes, while Hongjoong chewed his lips and glared at the curious plants. 

When it was finally time to leave, he clasped Namjoon’s hand and brought him close. 

“Take care of him,” he murmured. “He has the makings of a true pirate captain, a pirate king even. But he’s so angry. He needs your gentleness to teach him humility and how to care for others.” 

“I’m honored, Eden, I really am, but what if he ends up hating me?” 

Eden shrugged. “Then send word to me at the ports. But I think you’ll both be fine. Hell, he might even teach you something!” 

And with that, Captain Eden strode jauntily down the dandelion path and into the forest. Namjoon shook his head; Captain Eden lived life according to his own rules. Stifling a sigh, he turned back to the beautiful boy at his table. 

Hongjoong watched Eden leave through the front window and his eyes narrowed in what looked like pain. Namjoon wondered if he felt abandoned. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked him, not sure what to do with himself. 

Hongjoong shook his head angrily. 

Namjoon groaned inwardly; this was going to be fun. 

Hongjoong didn’t talk to Namjoon for three days. 

The plants were hyper aware of Hongjoong’s presence and they left him little gifts: a leaf on his pillow, a blossom in his tea. He didn’t acknowledge them and Namjoon noticed that the plants were starting to droop a bit in disappointment. The vines were trailing into the extra room that Namjoon had cleared up for him and he was worried that the rest of the plants were planning to camp out in there in hopes that the boy would finally notice them. 

Things came to a head on the fourth day. 

Namjoon had to fulfill a specific order for someone in the nearby town and he was getting increasingly frustrated as the mixture wasn’t coming together correctly. 

Hongjoong stomped into the living room and plopped down into the cushions in front of the hearth, plush lips pouting sulkily. 

Namjoon’s arms were starting to get sore from the mortar and pestle and seeing the boy just sitting around like a frog on a rotten log annoyed him. 

“I’ve had enough of this!” Namjoon exclaimed, setting down the mortar with a thump and startling the boy. 

“I know neither of us are thrilled about the situation, but the least you could do is try to make the best of it. The plants are getting droopy because you keep ignoring them, and I am drowning in orders from town. If you refuse to talk to me, fine, but could you at least make yourself useful around here?” 

Hongjoong’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink. 

Namjoon stopped breathing; did he really lose his temper on the boy? He put a hand to his heart and felt it pounding as his body trembled; he never let people get to him like that. What was going on?

He could hear the plants whispering and he turned and ran to the garden, throwing open the back door. The fresh air and lazily rustling grass helped calm him down as he took big gulps of air. 

Namjoon felt close to tears; the poor boy had no one except Namjoon right now. Yes, his sulky attitude was grating on his nerves, but everyone deserved some patience and time to get used to a new situation. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t quite register the feather soft touch on his back. It wasn’t until he heard a sob that he turned around and found Hongjoong, head bowed and tears dropping onto the ground. 

“I…I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice thick with sadness. Namjoon stood still in shock, hardly daring to breath. 

“I-I’m just so scared. I wish Captain Eden hadn’t left me behind. What if he thinks I’m a bad pirate? What if he hates me? And now you hate me—”

Namjoon didn’t even think twice. He gathered the shaking boy in his arms, despite the fact that they’d only known each other for a few days. Hongjoong froze for a moment, then threw his arms around him and clutched Namjoon close. The boy was shorter and smaller than Namjoon, and he felt as supple as a willow branch in his arms. It had been a long time since Namjoon had touched another person and something in his heart sang at the touch. 

“I don’t hate you. I just want to help you, but I don’t know how,” Namjoon whispered into the boy’s long hair. 

Hongjoong sniffed. “Oh.” 

“Let’s go back inside and I’ll put some ointment on your eye. Then you can greet the plants properly. They really are excited to know you.” 

Hongjoong stepped away from him and Namjoon let him go with a pang. The boy looked up at him and Namjoon saw his smile for the first time. 

Now, Namjoon had seen a lot of things. He’d seen shooting stars, sunsets and sunrises, flowers blooming, and butterflies emerging from cocoons. But nothing compared to the absolute radiance of Hongjoong’s smile. His entire face transformed, and he rivaled the sun in its magnificence. Namjoon tucked a stray piece of hair behind the boy’s curving ear and lost himself in awe. 

“Let’s start over,” Hongjoong said, voice still shaky but a new ribbon of confidence wound through it. “I’m Hongjoong, Captain Eden’s ward. My birthday is in two days and my dream is to be a Pirate King.” 

Namjoon smiled. “I’m honored to meet you, Hongjoong. I’m Namjoon, healer of Moonchild Forest. Welcome to my cottage.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Namjoon saw the plants peeking through the windows and open door. They started cheering and for the first time in years, Namjoon felt hopeful about the future. 

Thus started a new routine for Namjoon and the plants. Hongjoong slept in later than Namjoon, so the plants were always waiting excitedly for him to wake up. Hongjoong would walk in, stretching his limbs like a cat and his hair puffed up around his ears, and would greet all the plants. Sometimes he would wave at them and sometimes he would touch them gently on leaf, stem, or petal. Namjoon felt his chest tighten as he watched him make his way through the cottage, lithe feet barely making a sound on the wooden floor. 

He baked him a cake on his birthday, which made Hongjoong blush furiously as he inhaled two slices. Namjoon just grinned and picked flower petals out of his tawny hair, dropped down by overzealous plants. 

After so many years of living with no one, it was strange to have another person around his cottage. Not strange in a bad way though. Namjoon enjoyed having someone around to help with his orders or even just water the multitude of plants. Hongjoong was bright, eager to learn, and energetic. His smile was infectious and Namjoon caught himself gazing at his side profile as it caught the bronze evening light. 

As the weeks went by, they grew used to each other and Namjoon could hardly remember life without Hongjoong living in his cottage. Autumn was upon them quickly, and after one spirited rainy morning foraging for rare herbs, Namjoon found himself in bed with a nasty cold. 

“Namjoon, I made the tea that was in your healer’s book. Please drink some; the plants helped me too.” 

Namjoon bit back a groan as he moved his aching head towards Hongjoong. The boy, well actually a young man now, looked down at him concernedly. He laid a hand on Namjoon’s forehead and the healer shivered at the touch. 

“Please, Namjoon. Sit up for me, yeah?” he coaxed. 

Namjoon let Hongjoong help him sit up. His fingers trembled too much to hold the mug of tea so Hongjoong carefully held it up to his lips. 

Despite the fog of fever in his head, Namjoon could tell that the tea had been made well and according to the recipe. He tried to tell Hongjoong that, but he was so tired that his lips wouldn’t form the words. 

His eyes slipped shut and he heard Hongjoong chuckle throatily. 

“Whatever you are trying to tell me can wait until morning. Sleep now, Joon.” 

Namjoon wondered about the new nickname and just as he felt cool lips graze his forehead, he fell into a deep, healing sleep. 

After that, Namjoon began teaching Hongjoong more recipes and healing techniques. He had a deft hand and quick fingers. They weren’t long like Namjoon’s, but the rounded tip caught his eye more than once. Hongjoong had kind hands, as the plants could attest, and whatever he worked on usually turned out good.   
As winter found its way to Moonchild Forest, a terrible cold spell hit the cottage. 

Namjoon shivered in his bed, despite his blankets. He had a feeling Hongjoong wasn’t faring any better and started worrying about the younger man. The wind was howling outside and for a moment he started fretting about his garden. 

The sound of a blanket dragging on the ground caught his attention. 

“Joon? You up?” came a whisper in the darkness. 

Relief flooded through Namjoon. 

“Yes. Are you warm enough Hongjoong?” 

He heard a short laugh. “I came to ask you the same thing.”

“Oh.” Namjoon felt himself blushing, which surprised him. 

“Can I…join you?” came a tentative question. 

Namjoon could feel his heart beating so fast it was threatening to jump out of his skin. 

“To share warmth, of course.” 

“Oh, right, yeah,” Namjoon answered, cursing himself for his ineloquence. He scooted over on his small bed and felt Hongjoong’s smaller frame slide down next to him.

His arms wrapped around Namjoon and warmth slowly began to suffuse them. Hongjoong nuzzled into Namjoon’s neck. 

“You smell like cloves and vanilla.” 

Namjoon shivered and leaned his head down to sniff the top of Hongjoong’s head. 

“You smell like…woodsmoke and cinnamon.” 

Namjoon felt Hongjoong smile against his neck. The younger man didn’t reply but seemed pleased with Namjoon’s words. 

Warmth spread through Namjoon’s body, along with a very different sort of heat. It had been a long time since he had shared a bed with anyone, let alone felt another’s body against his own, and his heart rejoiced at the physical contact. Hongjoong’s skin was smooth against his own and the warmth they made together felt better than a roaring hearth. 

Suddenly, Namjoon felt satin smooth lips against his neck and a tentative tongue taking a lick. Namjoon groaned, feeling other parts of his body coming to life after a long time. 

“You taste so earthy,” Hongjoong whispered.   
Namjoon angled his head so he could look down into the younger man’s face; Hongjoong’s eyes were shining in the moonlight streaming in from Namjoon’s window and his high cheekbones and perfect lips looked like they were dipped in silver. Not stopping to think, Namjoon leaned down and captured Hongjoong’s lips with his own. He made a sound deep in his throat as their lips touched; Hongjoong’s lips were as soft and plush as they looked and he lost himself in the sensations they elicited within him. 

Their lips moved together as they bodies pressed closer, limbs melding together and creating more heat between them. The storm outside was forgotten as they tasted each other for the first time. 

After a few minutes, Hongjoong rolled on top of Namjoon and broke the kiss. Both men were breathing heavily and Namjoon felt dazed as he looked up at Hongjoong, drinking in the sight of the younger man grinning with reddened lips and mischievous eyes. 

The moonlight tinged his hair silver and Namjoon suddenly had a vision of a crown upon his head, a true pirate king. 

Namjoon knew in that moment that Hongjoong would not be his forever; Namjoon was lucky to have him for a little while in his journey to being a pirate king, but someday Hongjoong would leave to take his rightful place upon the sea. 

Power and strength rolled off Hongjoong like crackling energy and Namjoon felt torn between awe and desire as they stared at each other. 

“You taste like a king.” 

Hongjoong closed his eyes and shivered as he leaned back down towards Namjoon, their lips eagerly meeting again. 

After they kissed for a while, Hongjoong lay in Namjoon’s arms and they drifted off to sleep, unaware of how much had changed. 

The wind was howling outside, and tree branches whipped around like skeletal arms, but inside the healer’s cottage the two men were as warm as could be entwined around each other like vines twirling around.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmmm, ah!” 

“That’s right, Joon, wanna hear ya.” 

Namjoon felt the younger man’s fingers deep inside him, coated with oil, touching the parts inside of him that make him squirm and his heart sing. 

He felt a nip on the back of his neck and shivered; Hongjoong had a lovely set of teeth and he sure as hell knew how to use them. 

“Hongjoong, ‘m ready,” he slurred, pleasure erupting in his mind and clouding his thoughts. 

The fingers slid out and Namjoon whimpered at the sudden emptiness he felt. He could feel the rumble of Hongjoong’s chuckle behind. 

“So needy,” he murmured, sucking marks along the back of Namjoon’s neck. Suddenly he grabbed the older man’s hips and laid him flat on the bed, belly to mattress. Namjoon arched his back in anticipation; Hongjoong was a lot stronger than his slight frame would suggest and Namjoon lived for the moments when he manhandled him. 

He felt Hongjoong enter him from behind with a breathy moan, the younger man’s fingers digging into his hips. He set a fast pace and Namjoon grabbed onto the sheets, trying to keep himself from completely falling apart. 

They’d been teasing each other all morning so Namjoon knew Hongjoong was close. 

“Gonna come for me, Joon?” Hongjoong said breathily, fingers tensing. He was almost there. 

Namjoon moaned and jerked himself off, coming all over the sheets with a shout, Hongjoong close behind. 

He could feel the younger man trembling behind him as he came. Namjoon waited a moment, and then he gently moved out from under Hongjoong. He turned and gathered the younger man close. 

Hongjoong’s arms came around him, squeezing him like a vise. They were sticky and sweaty, but Namjoon knew how important it was for Hongjoong to be tethered to reality during these moments. He tended to feel disoriented after orgasming, his mind lost in a haze of pleasure and sensation. Sometimes he would become overwhelmed by it all and tears would fall down his perfect pixie face, only to be lapped up by Namjoon. 

Namjoon, who loved the man in his arms, even though he knew he wasn’t meant for him. 

Hongjoong had a whole life to live ahead of him, while Namjoon would always be the healer of Moonchild Forest. The fact that the universe had deigned to let him have Hongjoong for a time was a gift he was grateful for every day. 

As Hongjoong’s breathing became slower and his heartbeat calmed down, Namjoon kissed his temple, tenderness for Hongjoong melting away all the worries and thoughts about the future. For now, he would enjoy every moment with his Pirate King. 

Hongjoong had been living with Namjoon for three years. In those years, Namjoon made sure to help him along his path towards being a Pirate King. Eden had started teaching him to read, but Namjoon stepped in and finished his education, lending him books from his own personal library. Once Hongjoong had exhausted those, Namjoon opened an account for him with the library in town. Hongjoong read all sorts of books and studied atlases. It wasn’t unusual to see him with his eyes glued on a map, tongue between his teeth in concentration as he made notes on a particular location. 

Namjoon was proud of Hongjoong’s progress. They both wrote letters to Eden, who mentioned in a letter to Namjoon that he was impressed with the development of Hongjoong’s literacy. Namjoon was happy that Hongjoong was learning and refused to take credit for it. The younger man was bright and quick. 

Hongjoong learned how to wield a sword from Hoseok, a master swordsman who had settled in town. He and Namjoon struck up a deal where he would visit the cottage four days a week to train Hongjoong and Namjoon kept him supplied with salves and anything else he or his partner Yoongi required. 

Namjoon realized that he was happy. The plants blossomed inside and outside the cottage; it felt like they were living in a forest at times. 

They cooked together, read together, completed chores together. Hongjoong helped Namjoon with his work when he had time. 

They also found time to make love. 

In front of the fire during the winter. Outside in the nearby river during the summer. On the table in Namjoon’s workroom when Hongjoong was being a flirty brat. In Namjoon’s bed where they slept twined around each other. 

Namjoon kept the memory of the first time they made love locked in his heart. He remembered Hongjoong’s flushed face, eyes alive with the discovery of passion and pleasure. He remembered the way he arched his back, the way he dug his nails into Namjoon’s skin, the mewls and whimpers that came from his elegant throat. Namjoon had been the one to introduce the world of sensuality to him, and again, Hongjoong was a quick learner. 

As Hongjoong became more confident, he began taking the lead, introducing Namjoon to a whole new world of bliss. Even though Namjoon was almost 30 years old, Hongjoong made him feel as giddy as a teenage with that feline grin, cocky as a tomcat. 

As much as he treasured and adored the younger man, Namjoon knew he would have to let him go. 

As the third summer started to turn to autumn, the plants seemed to sense this too. They dropped more blossoms and leaves onto Hongjoong, as though they were already crying. 

Namjoon had been busy sweeping up the floor of his workroom when Hongjoong came running into the cottage from town. 

“We’ve got a letter from Eden!” Hongjoong choked out, trying to catch his breath. 

Namjoon felt a stone settle into the bottom of his stomach; they received letters from Eden periodically, but none had warranted a reaction such as this. 

He tentatively grabbed the paper Hongjoong was handing to him, fingers starting to tremble. 

“He’s been hurt,” Hongjoong said, after he took a drink of water. 

Namjoon looked up at Hongjoong. Their eyes met, and Namjoon saw a new light shining within the younger man’s eyes. A flare of determination. 

“He’s ready for you,” Namjoon whispered. 

“I don’t have to leave yet.” 

“Oh hush. You are more than ready. Eden’s counting on you.” 

“But, Joon—”

Namjoon laid a finger on Hongjoong’s lips. “This is what you were meant to do.”

“How do you know?” 

He sighed. “I have seen it.” 

Hongjoong didn’t say anything, he just frowned. They lay together in Namjoon’s bed, Hongjoong’s head cradled in Namjoon’s neck, just like the first night they lay together. 

Surprisingly, after dinner, Hongjoong had crawled into Namjoon’s lap, soft and pliant as a kitten. Namjoon took care of him, thrusting into him at an achingly slow pace, building up the pleasure until they both cried and trembled as they came. They both knew that their time together was coming to an end. 

“I will always remember you,” Hongjoong whispered against Namjoon’s finger. “You changed my life. All that I am today is thanks to you. All that I will become is thanks to you.” 

Namjoon closed his eyes as more tears threatened to come. He felt as though he was coming undone, a star imploding, a volcano erupting, a river gushing. 

He didn’t trust himself to speak, letting his tears and tight embrace speak for him. They held each other deep into the night, the windows open to let in the cool air against their heated skin and beating hearts. 

The day finally dawned and Namjoon felt…well, he wasn’t sure how he felt. He was proud of Hongjoong, of course, and excited for him in a way. But, Hongjoong would be the one going off to captain the ship in Eden’s retirement (the pirate finally took one gun shot too many and his left shoulder was seriously damaged, but Namjoon knew he’d be okay and expected a visit from him soon) and Namjoon would be living in his cottage, healing the locals and tending to his plants. 

He would go back to the simple life he was living before Hongjoong came and turned everything to color. 

A lump formed in his throat as he watched Hongjoong finish packing his knapsack. The younger man didn’t have much in the way of personal items, but Namjoon made sure to stick a few of his favorite books and knick-knacks in there. 

Namjoon knew he was probably being too sentimental, but he had one more thing to give to Hongjoong. 

“I guess that’s it,” Hongjoong said ruefully, running a hand threw his newly shorn hair. He had new clothes from the tailor in town: leather breeches, a flowing white shirt, and a pair of thigh high lace up leather boots. Namjoon knew the sight of Hongjoong in those boots would haunt his nights until the end of his days. 

“I have one more thing to give you.” 

“Joon, you’ve already given me so much. These clothes, the boots, the snacks…”

Namjoon shook his head. “Those are essentials. This is something special.” 

Hongjoong grinned. “What do ya got for me, Joonie?”

Oh, how Namjoon was going to miss that smile and the way his eyes turned to crescents above his delicious cheeks. 

He held out his palm. A single earring lay there, a hammered silver hoop with a moonstone drop hanging from it. 

Hongjoong gasped and looked up at Namjoon, who met his shock with a loving smile. 

“Can I put it in?” 

Hongjoong nodded, still unable to speak. Namjoon put it into his right earlobe, where it hung proudly, shining in the early morning sun. 

He stepped back to admire the new pirate captain. 

“You are a man I would follow until the end of my days,” he whispered. 

“Joon, come with me,” Hongjoong asked, just as quietly. 

Namjoon cupped the younger man’s face between his hands. “You have a whole life to live and destiny to fulfill. People are waiting for you to lead them and change the world. You are so much more than this cottage.” 

Hongjoong’s eyes glimmered wetly. He knew Namjoon was right, but their parting was painful after three years of close living and lots of love. 

Namjoon wouldn’t say that word; if he did, he wasn’t sure he could let Hongjoong go. 

“Is…is this cottage a place I could come back to? Can I write you letters? You mean so much to me, Namjoon,” Hongjoong said hoarsely. 

“Always, Hongjoong. I’ll read your letters to the plants; they’ll love it.” 

That made him smile and Namjoon wiped the tears away. One last kiss, Namjoon memorizing the softness of his lips for the last time, and Hongjoong broke away ruefully. 

The plants all over the cottage were droopy with sadness. Hongjoong took his time saying good-bye to each one; Namjoon forced himself to watch, his heart beating painfully. 

Then, it was time. Hongjoong picked up his knapsack, and shot Namjoon a shining smile, one that eclipsed the sun and contained all the secrets of the universe. Then, he was gone. 

Namjoon heard the whispering of the plants.

“Yes. Just like you all, I loved him too. I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I loved writing this fic. The plants make me so happy. I am so glad I finished it and am able to share it with you all. I have more ideas for this universe, too. I want someone else to fall in love with Namjoon, but I'm not sure who! Any ideas? :D Also, never thought I'd write Namjoon as a bottom, but it was quite enjoyable! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment/kudos! Hugs all!

**Author's Note:**

> MOMO IS BACK Y'ALL
> 
> Seriously, I have been wanting to post new work on ao3 for a long time but I've been so busy. I am a single mom and I have 4 kids at home to take care of during this crazy time. It's been hard to find time to write, but I have managed to write here and there. 
> 
> I looooooooooved writing this and I can't wait to write the next chapter. The plants make me giddy; they are just as whipped for Hongjoong as I am hehe 
> 
> Hope you are all doing well and staying safe! Your mental health is super important right now and please try to be gentle on yourselves~ I am trying to do so too. Find me on Twitter if you want to chat! Comments and kudos make me very happy and I hope this fic brought a smile to your face. <3


End file.
